


a lack of armor

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Threesome, set right after the s1 finale, snaps fingers im back with another ot3, tldr shiro's in an alternate dimension temporarily, where canon sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay to be selfish sometimes, Shiro. You need to be.” His tender gaze and the understanding shining there makes Shiro feel like he’s been laid bare. The gentle stroke of Keith’s thumb pads against his wrists only heighten the feeling. “We can give you what you need.”</p><p>Shiro wasn’t aware that he was lacking in anything in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lack of armor

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to quotidiandreams for being a kick-ass beta/saving this fic & boysblush and adultron for looking this over and cheering me on. This was my piece for the NSFW Shiro zine Willow put together.

 

As he stands by the window, staring at a night sky filled with unfamiliar constellations, Shiro wonders if this is what Alice felt like when she fell through the Looking Glass. 

 

When he’d tumbled through the collapsing wormhole, he had expected to be tossed on some planet at the farthest reaches of the galaxy. But instead, he'd found himself stranded in an alternate dimension. A world where everything was the same and yet completely different.

 

Take the stars for example. Here, the guiding star isn't Polaris - it’s Sigma Octantis, the South Star.  A star that is barely visible on his Earth shines here with an incomparable brilliance. There are plenty of other, smaller differences as well. Like how keyboards have their Enter keys on the left, and the Galaxy Garrison is a private think-tank rather than a military institution. 

 

And then there’s the  _ big  _ differences.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Keith’s quiet voice floats from across the dark living room.

 

Arms crossed, Shiro turns to watch Keith pad across the room, running a hand through his messy bed hair. Shiro shakes his head, returning his pensive gaze and melancholic thoughts back to the skies. 

 

Keith leans across from him and asks, “Wanna talk about it?”

 

If he closes his eyes, Shiro can easily imagine he’s back in the Castle and Keith’s trying to coax him into opening up about whatever’s worrying him. He gives into the urge, sighing when he answers, “Just missing home.”

 

Missing his own bunk, missing Hunk’s culinary efforts, missing Pidge’s excited ramblings about her latest plans to improve the Lion’s artillery, even missing Lance’s hilariously poor attempts to charm Allura. 

 

And  _ Keith _ .

 

God, he misses Keith so  _ terribly _ .

 

Misses just about everything about the other man, from the way his eyes will soften when he sees Shiro enter a room, to the way he calls him “Sir” on the field. Misses swiping his hand over Keith’s head in his forever-attempt to flatten those two, gravity-defying cowlicks. Misses the sleepy shoulder bump they exchange before parting ways to their rooms every night.

 

Shiro exhales through his mouth and lets his shoulders droop. It’s been over a week since he crash landed on this Earth. His counterpart and this Keith have been working with their team of Garrison researchers since then to replicate the event that had thrown him here in the first place. 

 

Days of working non-stop around the clock and they’ve finally come up with a solution. Tomorrow morning, Shiro is going home.

 

_ Well, _ Shiro thinks with a wry little smile,  _ that’s assuming everything goes according to plan _ . 

There’s a stack of assumptions they’re working on, propped together like a house of cards. If they’re lucky, and he means  _ really _ lucky? He and Black won’t be ripped to pieces in the middle of an unstable wormhole.  

 

It’s one hell of a risk to take, but there’s no other choice to be made. He has to return to his team.

 

“I can’t wait to go home,” Shiro finds himself saying. 

 

There’s a world of meaning buried under the simple sentiment, but Keith seems to get it. His eyes glimmer under the pale starlight as he observes Shiro. He looks like a Bellini sculpture standing across from him, grace and elegance captured forever in marble, a calculating look on his face. 

 

Outside, the night breeze picks up and makes the rose bushes under the window rustle and shiver. Down the street, a dog barks a couple of times before growing silent. It’s so peaceful Shiro almost lets his guard drop. 

 

“You haven’t told him how you feel about him, have you?”

 

Keith’s blunt question startles Shiro out of his idle musings. He jerks to life, staring with wide eyes at the shorter man, and feels his heart jump into his throat thanks to the sharp smile being directed his way. 

 

“That’s what I thought,” Keith hums, crossing his arms lightly. “Why not?”

 

Because their mission to defeat Zarkon and the Galra is more important. Because it’ll compromise them both. Because he can’t make Keith his biggest weakness. Because he’s sure them falling together will be a fantastic free-fall bright and hot enough to rival Halley’s Comet.

 

Shiro settles on a pained, “It’s complicated.”

 

The look Keith levels him with screams ‘I know you’re bullshitting, but I’ll let you get away with it’. It gentles quickly when he says, “You should tell him. He deserves to know.”

 

For the lack of a better answer, Shiro grunts and resumes his staring out the window. This isn’t a topic he’d like to discuss with Keith’s doppleganger. Or, well,  _ anyone _ . 

 

“Have you kissed him yet?”

 

Shiro chokes out a startled “ _ What _ ?” at the question.

 

“Is that a no?” Keith asks in return, a cheeky grin pulling his lips up.

 

Shaking his head, it takes Shiro a couple of tries to string a reply together.  “Of course not! Why would you think that we’d do something like that when I haven’t even told him how I feel?”

 

“Well,” Keith’s gaze softens as he looks towards the bedroom where Shiro’s twin sleeps. “That’s how we got together.” Shiro feels his eyes widening, unable to stop himself from glancing in the same direction before coming back to stare at Keith, who continues, “I was a year above him at the Academy, but they paired us up because we were the best pilots they had. They wanted us to co-pilot the Kerberos mission and we accepted even though we hated each other.”

 

Shiro’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise even as Keith shakes his head and corrects himself, “Well, we didn’t  _ hate _ each other, but we definitely had a different strategies about flying. He was too by-the-book, and I relied too much on my gut. It’s no wonder all our sim scores in the first month were terrible.”

 

“What changed?” Shiro finds himself asking.

 

Keith’s lips turn up into a sharp, amused grin. “We fucked.” Shiro makes a surprised little noise that’s lost under the rest of Keith’s answer. “One minute we’re arguing about whose fault it is that we crashed  _ again _ , and the next we’re kissing and tearing each other’s clothes off like...”

 

A small smiles follows, private and lost in memories. Shiro’s mind spins - that’s not the start he imagined their counterparts to have. It’s the exact opposite of his and Keith’s start, their almost immediate connection that grew to a warm friendship (and more). 

 

Curiosity compels him to ask, “How did you go from that to this?” 

 

Smile softening, Keith’s hands move to touch the ring he wears on his left hand. “That’s a longer story.” 

 

Jealousy and envy curl in his stomach at the gentle look Keith shoots his wedding ring. Shiro wishes he...  _ they _ could have the same happiness these two have. 

 

“Babe?” Takashi’s husky voice carries over, coupled with the soft click of a lamp being switched on.

 

Keith turns to him like a sunflower turns to the sun, brightening visibly at the sight of his sleepy husband shuffling up to them. He melts into the other Shiro’s arms with a soft, “We didn’t wake you did we, Takashi?”

 

“Nah, I was just waiting for you to come back to bed. I think I dozed off.” Takashi gently strokes a few of Keith’s wayward cowlicks down. His dark eyes glance over at Shiro before lowering to Keith. His voice is pitched low in a private tone that makes Shiro glance out the window uncomfortably. “Did you ask him?”

 

The hair at the back of his neck prickles and stands to attention even though he chides himself for the way he turns one ear toward the couple’s soft conversation.

 

“I was getting to it.”

 

Ask him what? 

 

He continues to pretend he isn’t blatantly eavesdropping, even when Keith clears his throat to get his attention. It’s only when the other man calls his name that Shiro glances over. 

 

And finds himself arrested by the soft look glimmering in Keith’s eyes. “Shiro, do you want to spend the night with us?”

 

His breath catches because Keith...isn’t implying what Shiro thinks he is.

 

His eyes fly up to Takashi, who stands with an arm curling around Keith’s waist and serenely returns his gaze. 

 

Shiro shakes his head, stumbling over the words necessary to reject whatever this is. But then Keith’s right there in front of him, gently taking hold of his hands and holding them between them.

 

“It’s okay to be selfish sometimes, Shiro. You  _ need _ to be.” His tender gaze and the understanding shining there makes Shiro feel like he’s been laid bare. The gentle stroke of Keith’s thumb pads against his wrists only heighten the feeling. “We can give you what you need.”

 

Shiro wasn’t aware that he was lacking in anything in the first place.

 

It’s Takashi who steps forward now, brushing the back of his fingers against Shiro’s flushed cheeks. “Just let go. We’ll be there to catch you.”

 

The weight on his shoulders bears down on him - the burden of being the leader, the senior most officer in the group, Allura’s second in command, his near constant fear of his Galra arm - and he wonders...would it really be okay to be selfish?

 

(Would one night be enough?)

 

Keith’s grip tightens around his wrists, his smile is liquid and gentle. “Come with us.”

 

The temptation is too much, too great to pass up. So he nods and lets himself be led through the hallway, toward the master bedroom. But he pauses at the doorway. A moment of indecision caused by the feeling that he’s on the edge of intruding upon a space he has no business being in.

 

But then Takashi’s hand drops on his shoulder, gently guiding him in. Inviting him in. It stifles  _ most _ of the feeling, but Shiro still feels like he’s transgressing. Like he’s peeking through the keyhole of a locked door to figure out why he can’t enter a certain room. 

 

The evidence of their life together is scattered around him and he greedily devours as many details as he can. The same way he’d done after he had stepped into this home. He wants to know what he and Keith look like living together, another temptation he cannot avoid. 

 

Shiro’s so caught up studying the room and the little signs that it’s  _ their _ room (the pile of clothing on the side, the books stacked on the bedside tables, the wedding picture hanging on the far wall), that he misses Keith stepping before him. But there’s no missing the warm palms that cup his face. Startled, Shiro almost pulls out of Keith’s grip.  _ Almost _ .

 

He stares into Keith’s gentle blue eyes and feels his mouth go dry. “Do you want to spend the night with us?” Keith asks again, quiet and understanding even as he offers what feels like the whole world to Shiro. 

 

_ It’s okay to be selfish, _ he reminds himself. 

 

“It’s okay,” Takashi echoes from behind, hands heavy and warm against Shiro’s hips. His nose presses against Shiro’s buzzcut and makes him shiver. The feather soft kiss that follows makes his body shudder and eyes fall shut. “You can let go for one night.”

 

“We’ve got you,” Keith murmurs, pressing his mouth against Shiro’s in the gentlest of contacts.

 

A perfect first kiss. The kind he’s imagined exchanging with his own Keith so many times. Just the right amount of delicate pressure that makes him shiver and crave for more. But before he can completely give himself over, there’s one last question he’d like an answer too.

 

“Shiro?” 

 

Prying his eyes open, Shiro peers down into Keith’s dark gaze and rasps, “Why are you doing this?”

 

Keith’s answer is a long, lingering kiss that steals Shiro’s breath away. He’s still reeling when Keith speaks, “A couple of reasons. But mostly, I think you need this. You need someone to take care of you.”

 

It’s a desire he’s pushed aside for months and months and here Keith is bringing it into center stage easy as pie. A part of him quakes in fear and nervousness because he can’t. He doesn’t  _ get _ the chance to let go. He doesn’t--

 

Takashi’s hands slip under Shiro’s borrowed t-shirt, voice velvet smooth. “We’ve got you.”

 

“Let us take care of you, Takashi,” Keith murmurs. 

 

His resolve cracks right down the middle. The gears of his right arm whir smoothly as he reaches out to touch Keith, groaning pitifully as he presses a hard kiss against the other man’s open mouth. He gives into the desire he's been holding in for a lifetime. Gives up control and lets himself trust the couple. Allows himself to accept their offer and be comforted.

 

There’s two pairs of hands sweeping over his body, both gentle and loving. Shiro feels like he’s going to shake apart if they’re any more careful of him. He doesn’t realize he’s actually shaking until Takashi’s lips brush against the shell of his ear and tells him, “Easy does it.”

 

Shuddering with his exhale, Shiro nods. It’s nice to just shut his brain off and have someone else make the decisions for him. So nice to follow instructions after months of worrying and fretting over what’s the right move to make. 

 

“Close your eyes,” Keith breathes, palms pressing down on his eyes. “Pretend I’m him.”

 

“You  _ are _ him,” Shiro finds himself saying, a bit helplessly if he’s honest. Keith laughs and kisses him, stopping any chance of Shiro explaining how it’s true, all the ways they  _ are  _ one in the same. At the core, they’re both the same dedicated, fire-warm being who will throw himself head first into achieving their goals and protecting their loved ones. 

 

That thought is the catalyst that turns him into an active participant. He raises his arms over his head, letting Takashi pull the shirt off, half-opening his eyes to watch Keith as they fall back into another kiss. Shiro’s always thought red was a fetching color on Keith but this deep ruddy pink suits him as well. 

 

The wet kisses Takashi leaves at the back of his neck send pulses of heat throughout his body. Each touch strokes the flame in his belly until Shiro feels like there’s an inferno trapped underneath his skin. The fire licks against his bones, darkening them when Takashi  _ and _ Keith’s hands move to tug his sleep pants off.

 

His lips chase the flush down Keith’s neck, sucking bruises at the edge before coming back up thanks to Keith’s insistent touch. Shiro closes his eyes, enjoying the sloppy kiss. Each kiss is an experience Shiro wants to burn onto his soul. It’s everything he imagined kissing Keith would be like and then some. They’re passionate, heated kisses that goad Shiro into tangling his fingers into Keith’s mussed locks and pulling him closer. The wet slide of Keith’s tongue against his sends a cold bolt of desire zipping down his spine.

 

His hands greedily roam Keith’s body, desperate to learn all they can from this one chance. They grasp at his slim waist, pert ass cheeks, and the hard length he can feel pressing against his hip. Shiro pushes his thigh in between Keith’s legs, eager to press closer and rub their cocks together and come like that. 

 

But a firm grip on his hips holds him in place. Shiro  _ whines _ because he wants and he’s being denied. Chokes on the sound because a thick, slick finger pushes its way into him.  _ When the hell had Takashi… _

 

“Breathe,” Keith reminds him, kissing Shiro’s nose scar before catching his bottom lip between both of his. The hard suck is sufficient distraction for Shiro, as is the way Keith strips out of his boxers, straddles Shiro’s thigh, and  _ grinds _ their dicks together. His pulse thunders in his ears, his desire runs unchecked. His thoughts catch fire, burning to ashes as every roll of Keith’s hips works their pre-come slick cocks harder together.

 

The twin points of contact fill him with dizzy pleasure. Shiro isn’t sure what’s more maddening - the way Keith’s rubbing their dicks together or how Takashi’s so carefully rocking back and forth in him. Shiro needs Takashi to  _ move _ . He needs him to do something that will answer the insistent desire for harder, faster,  _ more _ .

 

Shiro gets the chance to ask for that when Keith’s mouth finally pulls off, kiss-swollen lips moving down his neck to suck blooming red marks on his skin. Gasping, Shiro turns his head and pleads,  _ “ _ Fuck me.”

 

He doesn’t resist when the other Takashi presses a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. Shiro whimpers at the tease. Though it slips his mind when two thick fingers push their way inside him, careful but persistent.  _ Yes _ , he thinks wildly. This is what he wants.

 

His hips move back into the touch, mouth falling open into a breathless little sound because it’s so...  _ overwhelming _ . Desire burns so hot and furious inside his chest that Shiro is sure even his bones will be ash when they’re done. 

 

He needs a chance to catch his breath. Tries to bury his face against Keith’s shoulder, but Keith’s already shifting down. He sucks and bites blushing marks along Shiro’s torso until his hot breath washes over the tip of Shiro’s wet dick. The marks hurt in the best of ways, each one stealing away a little more of the twisted feeling that had been piling up in his chest since his arrival. 

 

A drop of pre-come wells at the tip, crests, and slides down his dick. Behind him, there’s the familiar sound of a tube of lube popping open. Shiro holds his breath in anticipation, shivering as he waits for what these two will give him. And exhales with a shudder when Takashi pulls his fingers out, leaving him feeling just a tiny bit bereft. 

 

Keith moves first, delicately running the tip of his tongue up the underside of Shiro’s dick to catch the drop of pre-come that’s following the thick under-vein on Shiro’s dick and follow it up to its source. Shiro’s barely managed to suck a breath in when he feels Takashi shift closer, his dick leaving a sticky trail against Shiro’s cheek.

 

His hips move on their own, jerking up into Keith’s mouth and back against the dick that’s tagging his entrance with lube and pre-come. Shiro feels the swollen head catch against his twitching hole and groans. Why is his counterpart such a damned  _ tease _ ? 

 

“Still okay?” Takashi asks, thumbs stroking circles into his hips. 

 

With an eager nod, Shiro sighs, “Yeah. I’m good.”

 

He’s beyond good. He feels loved, warm, and safe in between these two people. Shiro can feel the last of his control falling away, giving into Keith’s whispered command to move. He easily follows the hands pulling him back towards the bed, too caught up in the sharp tug of pleasure that runs through him at the way Keith tugs his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

 

They have to break the kiss when the back of Shiro’s knees hit the bed. He nearly stumbles, but Takashi’s there immediately, broad hands resting on his hips, holding him steady even as he pulls Shiro down on the bed. He steals a quick, chaste kiss before pressing their foreheads together and asks, “How do you want to do this?” 

 

“Uhh...” Shiro can’t help but dart a glance at Keith, who settles beside them. Watching them with a tiny up-turn to his lips. “Facing him? No offense, it’s just... It’d be a little weird looking at myself.” 

 

Takashi’s laugh bounces off the walls, bright and vibrant. It tastes sweet against his lips, warming Shiro down to his toes. “Whatever you want,” Takashi tells him with a grin. “Other way around then.”

 

With a nod, Shiro turns to face Keith and straddle Takashi’s hips, making sure he’s comfortable before moving to take Takashi’s hard length into his hands. Meanwhile, Keith hangs back and continues to watch him. Stares with intense focus when Shiro slowly begins to lower himself down. 

 

Back arching, Shiro pants, shivering as Takashi’s hands run gently up and down his sides. Grits his teeth because Takashi’s just barely stretched him and it  _ hurts _ . In front of him, Keith finally moves. Closing the gap between them to kiss his open mouth while reaching between Shiro’s legs to tug his erection back to hardness. 

 

“Focus on me,” Keith instructs him. 

 

He forces his eyes open, stares into the other man’s keen gaze and feels something deep inside him quiver at the proud smile that he gets. 

 

“That’s it,” Keith praises, sweeping Shiro’s fringe off his forehead. Drops a kiss on Shiro’s nose scar. “Let me look at you.”

 

And  _ that’s _ what’s too much for him.  _ That’s  _ when Shiro feels stripped bare; kneeling on this bed, face-to-face with Keith who is looking at him with a look of such pained love. Shiro stares back, feeling the world tilt and spin off its axis. 

 

The moment is broken when he feels Takashi’s hips pressing flush against his ass, a low groan coming from behind him. 

 

_ Oh _ , Shiro thinks dizzily.  _ Oh fuck _ .

 

It’s like getting jolted by electricity, the realization that Takashi is all the way  _ in _ him. That he’s sitting on Takashi’s cock and feels so  _ full _ . Shiro mouths another curse, tries to catch his breath, and chokes on an inhale because Takashi begins moving. Not enough to be called thrusting but significantly more than a rocking motion. Whatever it’s called, it feels good.  _ So  _ good and Shiro wants more.

 

Takashi’s hands hold Shiro’s hips in place as he moves in a steady, purposeful rhythm. Shiro would almost describe it as ‘gentle’ were it not for the power Takashi’s putting into each thrust. And the whole time, Keith kneels in between Takashi’s spread legs and watches them with soft eyes. 

 

It’s obscene, the way Keith’s hands push Takashi’s legs further apart. And stares at the sight of Shiro being so carefully fucked open. He reaches for the words to describe the molten hot feeling that drips down his spine at the sight of Keith staring so  _ intently _ at them but fails. It’s hard to think when Takashi’s hands are guiding him to move in a counter-rhythm. Difficult to string a thought together when he mindlessly wants to pursue his pleasure.

 

His pulse races in his ears, dizziness spiralling higher and higher as Keith’s hand starts to move again. Drags the foreskin over the tip, holds it there, and pulls it all the way back. Shiro’s not sure what to do with his hands. Brace himself forward or back?

 

A tight, liquid feeling pools in the pit of his stomach when he catches the hungry look in Keith’s eyes. “Can I,” Keith begins, shifting closer, voice pitched husky and low in a way that makes Shiro tremble. “Fuck you too?”

 

Does he mean after Takashi is done with him? 

 

Underneath him, his twin laughs. “He means right now,” Takashi explains. “He wants to fuck you while I’m fucking you.”

 

He’s never done anything like that before. Never had more than one person in him. But there’s no denying the fact that he wants to try. So, Shiro nods and relaxes, letting the anticipatory thrill sweep over him.

 

Another kiss, this one sloppy and eager. Shiro chases after the tongue that runs against his teeth, captures it between his lips and gives it a hard suck before it slips away. He inhales the hot puff of air that falls on his lips and feels like he’s on the cusp of being broken and remade.

 

“Lie down,” Keith prompts, hand a warm point of connection on Shiro’s thigh. Takashi’s hands are there immediately. Moving from Shiro’s ribs down to his hips and thighs before finally hooking under his knees as he lies back against Takashi’s chest. Holds him wide open for Keith to push a steady, careful finger into Shiro’s already stretched hole.

 

The sharp burning sensation makes him want to move away but he doesn’t have any room to do so. “Breathe,” Takashi murmurs against the shell of his ear, pressing wet kisses on Shiro’s neck. “Relax.”

 

Shiro finds it harder to do the first and easier to do the second when Keith curves his back and takes Shiro’s flushed dick into his mouth. His hips buck up, wanting more of the soft slide of his dick against Keith’s tongue and burn of two fingers sliding in against Takashi’s cock, stretching him further open. He groans loudly as he fucks Keith’s mouth while Keith fucks him open. 

 

There’s  _ too _ much going on for Shiro to find an anchor. Takashi’s nails are digging into the meat of his thighs, sending prickling pain up and down his legs. Keith’s hands dance past his ribs, slide through his public hair, tweak his nipples, and start all over again. His shoulders push Shiro’s leg open  _ further _ to the point of hurt. 

 

His chest is aflame, the heat rising with every gulp of charged air Shiro breathes in. Takashi’s teeth nip under his armpit, causing his voice to crack on the next moan. He finally knows what to do with his hands, at least: curl his fingers in the silky strands of hair and pull Keith closer. His left hand however, not the right. Takashi’s head is pillowed on his right bicep, keeping it pinned to the bed.

 

_ I’m going to break _ , Shiro thinks as he stares down his own body and meets Keith’s dark eyes. Sees him hollow his cheeks and  _ suck _ . It’s like being punched in the gut, the way the air pushes out of his lungs. His pulse  _ thunders _ in his ears. Shiro feels like he’s coming apart at the seams, pieces of him breaking off and tumbling noisily to the floor.

 

Keith’s hands catch each and every piece and slides them back into their place when he links his fingers with Shiro’s Galra hand, pushing in  _ slowly _ . White spots dance at the corner of his vision as he stares breathlessly up at Keith. There’s a drop sweat slowly rolling down the side of Keith’s face. Shiro leans up to catch it with the tip of his tongue, moaning at how the move makes his dick tap against Keith’s stomach.

 

Distantly he’s aware of the way Takashi’s thighs tremble underneath his own. The way he’s biting and sucking marks on Shiro’s torso. The burning sensation that’s creeping down his legs due to the way Takashi’s keeping him spread open. The naked truth in Keith’s soft tone when he tells Shiro, “You’re so pretty like this, Takashi.”

 

“K-Keith...”

 

The grip he’s got on Keith’s hand tightens. Keith’s smile gentles further, presses their cheeks together before repeating the compliment in a soft croon, “ _ So _ pretty.  _ So  _ good taking us both so nicely.”

 

Something swells and clenches painfully in his chest at the praise. There’s a prickle of tears burning in the corner of his eyes that Shiro fights against. He squeezes his eyes shut, rationalizing that maybe if he doesn’t  _ see _ Keith looking at him so lovingly then it won’t hurt as much knowing that it’s not really him.

 

But he still feels Keith’s hand in his own, other hand moving down to grab his dick and jerk him off with quick, hard strokes. Hears Keith’s deep groans and thready moans when he bottoms out.  _ Feels _ his breath juddering out when Shiro wraps his free arm around Keith’s waist and pulls them flush together. 

 

He’s leaking so  _ bad _ . Shiro feels embarrassingly turned on by how wet and sticky Keith’s fingers are around him. A mangled cry rattles out of him when Keith’s hand picks up the pace, tightening around the tip with a hard twist that has Shiro squeezing down on the two cocks filling him. That in turn makes Takashi groan harshly and thrust harder into Shiro. Which sets Keith off, hips slapping lewdly against Shiro’s thighs.

 

It’s a never ending cycle of pleasure which only turns faster and faster until they fall off the edge together. The sound of their orgasms hitting them merges into an erotic cacophony Shiro is sure he’ll remember to the end of his days. 

 

His ears are warm and numb, much like the rest of him. Takashi’s grip finally relaxes on his thighs and Shiro sighs in relief, curling one leg around Keith’s hip to hold him in place. To stay filled for just a while longer. Soothing darkness creeps into his vision, blurring the sight of Keith peppering kisses on his chin, neck, chest.

 

Keith’s name slurs on his heavy tongue and swollen lips as his consciousness slips away. From a great distance, he thinks he hears a voice saying, “When you’re back home, you should tell your Keith how you feel about him...Shiro?”

 

Shiro breathes deeply, hovering on the drink of sleep, exhausted but happy. His lashes flutter when Keith strokes his cheek but remains undisturbed otherwise.

 

“He passed out?”

 

“Yeah.” He can hear Keith’s smile in just that one word. “I’ll tell him again in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've got a whole huge ass au behind alt!sheith but lmao idk if it'll ever see the light of day. i doubt it.


End file.
